Pure Innocence
by BLOOM147
Summary: Rhiley was an orphan but now works for the Malfoys, both father and son beat and mentally abuse her. But what happens when the son wants this to come to a stop? What will happen then?


**Pure Innocence  
By- Bloom  
Chapter One- **_Darkness of A Shadow _

Disclaimer- All original characters belong to J.K.

Rhiley stared up at the cellar ceiling dreaming that she was a princess instead of a slave. She was wearing a beautiful white gown down to her feet with sparkles along the rim of the dress, her shoes were like Cinderella's but not made of glass. Rhiley always thought that if the shoes were to brake she would be in a great deal of pain. She had a beautiful tiara on and her brown silky hair was long and loose, but she had no make-up on, she didn't need it. She was dancing with the most handsome prince in all the Kingdoms, he was all her's till she heard foot-steps coming down the basement stairs. Rhiley sat-up and slid off the bed and danced to the cellar door and curiously looked out the little bar window to see who's foot-steps they were. She saw Mr. White, the owner of the sweat-shop a little old man, with no hair on his head walking in front of a tall man with long blond hair, with a most beautiful robe which to her looked like it was made of pure silk, not the fake kind you can by for three sickles, she couldn't even own one of those. He also had a cane in his hand that looked like it was made of expensive dark wood and the handle was in the shape of a snakes head. He looked like a man she had seen in the Daily Prophet, but she didn't know who he was. Mr. White was whispering to the man, Rhiley tried her best to hear them, but couldn't. She sighed as she walked back to her old, worn out dirty bed and looked at it in disgust 'he's probably buying' she thought as she sat down, and felt a sharp pain from her behind, and bounced back up with a scream. The spring from her bed had poked her, this was the second time today that it had come out. She pulled back her worn out gown to her side and there was a hole 'great' she thought "its going to get bigger while I'm working" she said as she walked over to box that held her belongings and took out a needle and thread and walked back to her bed and took off the ripped gown, and was now only wearing her under garments. She sat back down on her bed away from the spring and started to sew up the hole.

"How about this one Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. White asked as he stopped in front of a girls cellar door and opened it.

"Does she work well?" he asked walking in.

"Well she does what she's told" he lied.

"How old is the girl" he said analyzing her from head to toe.

"Seventeen" Mr. White answered "to your liking?" he asked.

"Yes, how much is she worth" he asked as he took the girl's dirty face into his hand and studied it.

"Ah...thirty galleons Sir" Mr. White grinned.  
"To cheap" Mr. Malfoy said as he let go of the girls face and walked out wiping his hand that he had touched her with off his hanker-shift.

"But Sir!" Mr. White whined going after him "I can raise the price"

"No, the girl's truly worth thirty galleons and nothing more" Mr. Malfoy replied "Next"

Rhiley put her gown back on, as she saw the door to her cellar was opening. She ran to a dark corner maybe they wouldn't see her if she hid behind the shadows. The door swung open and Mr. White and the tall man walked in.

"Where is she?" the man said sternly "I don't have all day, I have work to get to"

"She's very stubborn" Mr. White paused "Rhiley come out!" he said squinting trying to see where she was. But Rhiley didn't move, if they didn't find her by now, they would never.

"Rhiley if you do not come out there will be a severe whipping" Mr. White threatened.

Rhiley hated whippings, she's gotten them a couple of times, for talking back to higher people than she was which is everyone, also for not doing her work, and last for hiding. She slowly got up and went into the light so they could see her.

"I knew that would get you out" Mr. White laughed.

Rhiley just stood there ready for her interrogation.

"Mr. Malfoy this is Rhiley, she likes to play hide and seek as you can see"

'So that's who you are, you're a murderer' Rhiley thought as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Respect your elder Rhiley!" Mr. White scolded.

"Pleasure to be in your presents Sir" she quickly responded.

"The pleasure is all yours" he answered walking towards her "her age?" he asked.

"Just turned fifteen three months ago, I think" Mr. White said.

"Very pretty girl" the murderer said as he took her face into his hand as he did to the other "very pretty indeed"

"Yes" Mr. White staggered.

"But she looks like a brat" he said letting go of her face and examining the rest of her slim curvy body "when was the last time you fed the girl, she looks like she weights no more than 90 pounds"  
Rhiley was very skinny, she also had a very small structure, so it didn't look like she was going to die like a few other girls had. Some of them had even told Rhiley that they thought that they looked fat and had to loose weight in order to get bought, but they didn't even get that far. After what happened to them Rhiley ate everything she could find to get fat, no-one would want a fat slave, would they? Her plan was to get really fat, not get bought and when she was of age to leave this horrid place she would lose all the weight and be free, like she was once before her parents died, and she was left hear to rot.

"Well we haven't fed any of the girls today yet. Their breakfast is served to them at 10:00am and no sooner" Mr. White explained.

"Good!" Mr. Malfoy shouted "they should keep their slim figures"

"Yes and speaking about breakfast, its time for the girls to go and eat, we can speak in my office" Mr. White said.

"Yes" Mr Malfoy said as he and Mr. White left the cellar and walked up to his office.

Rhiley poked her head out the cellar door to see if they left, then walked up the same stairs to the second floor lunch room, and sat at a broken wooden table where her friends were.

"Hey Rhi, did they get to ya yet?" a girl with long blond hair asked .

"Yup they did, how about you?" Rhiley asked as she got her quart of old milk and a piece of hard bread.

"I thought I was a goner" she sighed "but he said I was cheap, does this look cheap to you" she said turning around in a circle.

"No you more like ten galleons" Rhiley laughed.

"Haha funny" the girl laughed "but I'm kinda glad he didn't take me, he looks like a rapist"

"Ah..don't say that Krystal, he might buy one of us, and we don't want that on our minds" a girl named Amy sighed.

Amy and Krystal are Rhiley's best friends they knew each other since day one, when they all ended up here on the same day. Amy's like the saint she does anything you tell her to do, which can sometimes be bad, Amy's only a year younger then Rhiley she's fourteen. Amy had the most beautiful black raven like hair until we made her cut it because it was to long, and the other girls would pull it because they were jealous. Krystal is a whole different story, she's the rebel, you can say she does the opposite of what ever you tell her to do, and doesn't even care if she gets whipped, she just takes it. Krystal's hair is like Amy's only blond and longer, she didn't have to cut it because no girl was brave enough to touch it. And as for Rhiley, she was petite so she could fit into places others couldn't. Her hair was brown and up to her mid waste like Krystal's. The girls didn't have much in common, only that they were all muggleborn or mudbloods as purebloods called them. And that their parents didn't know anything about their magic. But that's the thing, they didn't know, so how did they all end up here? In the magic world.

"Shut up you saint you only think about good, but guess what? There's a whole lot of bad and that man is part of it" Krystal shouted.

"You think you know everything because your older, well guess what Krystal! You don't!" Amy shouted back "not everyone in the world is bad"

"I didn't say that every one in the world is bad, just the majority of it is!"

"I'm going back to my room" Amy said as she put the stale bread into her pocket and went down the basement stairs.

"You mean your cellar!" Krystal shouted back "I hope she gets bought" Krystal said biting off a piece of her bread.

"Oh..no don't say that"

"I'm sorry Rhi, but she always gets so saint like"

"well that's just her, you know that"

"Yea I do but"

"But nothing you know.."

"Fine I'll go apologize, I feel like a baby" she said stomping her feet.

"Well your sure acting like one" Rhiley laughed as she watched Krystal go down the stairs that Amy had."Always them" she sighed "always"

**OFFICE**

"So Mr. Malfoy, I hope you enjoyed your visit here" Mr. White grinned.

"Yes, I have in a way"

"Have you chosen a girl to take with you yet?" Mr. White asked curiously.

"Yes I have chosen out of all the girls I have seen today"

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"You mean unlucky"

"Ah..yes Sir unlucky"

"Yes" he grinned "Rhiley, very pretty girl, but very stubborn, and I like that in a young girl"

"A lot of men do" Mr. White replied.

"Indeed, does she have any brothers or sisters?"

"Not that I know of, we found her in front of the shop with two other girls"

"On the same day?"

"Yes, very awkward if you ask me"

"Yes""Mr. Malfoy if you don't mind me asking do you have any children?"

"Yes, I have a son named Draco"

"How old?"

"Seventeen, he's in his last year at this horrid school Hogwarts"

"Yes, yes I've heard of it Dumbledore is the ruler there right?"

"Don't speak those horrid words"

"Sorry Sir"

"Anyway about the girl, her parents, where are they?"

"Dead" Mr. White said as he shuffled some papers around his desk.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sir, their as dead as an un-working wand" he smiled.

"Very well, has the girl done anything that I should be aware of?"

"No Sir, she's pure"

"Perfect I'll take her!" he said standing up.

"Great she's forty galleons"

"Ah..still cheap, but I'll take her, get her ready for me by tomorrow at noon I'll send a carriage to collect her"

"Yes Sir, she'll be ready"


End file.
